Beatrix Brehme
Major Beatrix Brehme '''is the primary antagonist of Schwarzesmarken and main heroine of Bernhard im Schatten. The commander of the infamous Stasi TSF Guard battalion "Werewolf," Beatrix was notable for being a ruthless and brutal huntress of deserters, anti-government dissidents, and emigrants fleeing to the West. Beatrix was the childhood friend and former military academy classmate of Irisdina Bernhard. The two had a strong rivalry growing up, with Beatrix resenting that she was always second best to Irisdina. This rivalry would transform into an adversarial relationship as adults, with each constantly plotting the death of the other. Bernhard im Schatten A recently transferred student to Irisdina's school, Beatrix was the child of one of the preeminent families in the DDR and certain expectations were placed on her because of it. To escape her overbearing father, Beatrix joined an after school swimming club. There she met Irisdina, who became her first and best friend at her new school when the two were paired up for a diving competition. After the contest, Irisdina introduced Beatrix to her brother, Jürgen Bernhard. The two fell in love, much to Irisdina's surprise, and began dating after Beatrix confessed to him. Beatrix's favorite hobby was revealed to be cooking of all things. When she was 15 years old, her and Irisdina were deliberating their futures. When Jürgen asked them if they have decided upon anything, Beatrix answered "You're essential to me, as am I for you, so I've decided I want to become a TSF pilot", and Iris added "We're going to help you, brother." Schwarzesmarken It is unknown exactly what happened to sour Irisdina's and Beatrix's relationship, when it happened, or who was at fault. As of 1980 though, the two had become archenemies obsessed with the destruction of the other. In 1983, Beatrix was field testing the MiG-23, and was in the process of setting in motion a series of events that would bring even more power to her faction in the Stasi. She quickly took interest in Katia, finding her conscription into the NVA and the special attention she was receiving after her unorthodox rescue highly suspicious. ''Warning: Spoilers''''' After some time of trying, Beatrix eventually found a chance to plant an agent into 666th. In the span of two months, Lise succeeded in trapping Irisdina. As a result of this and her status as a pioneer of sect Moscow, Major Beatrix received a surprising gift from the USSR: 4 Mig-27s. Beatrix would find good use for these MiG-27s during the NVA revolt. Piloting a crimson MiG-27, Beatrix and her Werewolves quickly became one of the biggest scourges to the rebellion. However, even the cutting edge Aligatori could not save her when she faced off against Theodor. Applying the lessons he learned from Irisdina, Theodore managed to overcome Beatrix, stabbing her directly through the cockpit block with his combat knife. Personality and Beliefs Beatrix was described as a "bewitching" and "glamorous" beauty. With a sensual smile never far from her lips, Beatrix often acted the part of the playful flirt. She was ruthless, ambitious, and possessed a sadistic streak. She was a gadfly that enjoyed watching people squirm. Beatrix often gave mixed signals, such as threatening or intimidating others using a sultry tone of voice. Some of her pranks, such as the time she convinced Lise that she was going to kill her in a TSF spar, were particularly cruel. Much like Irisdina, Beatrix was noted as being an extremely effective and charismatic leader. She preferred leading from the front; the first to the fight and the first to dirty her hands. She never asked for something from her personnel if she wasn't willing to do it herself. Such was her charisma that the Werewolves were absolutely loyal to her and not the state of East Germany. Some members of the Werewolves, such as Lise Hohenstein, even cam to view her as an older sister figure. The power this absolute loyalty gave her, along with her past with the Bernhards and numerous personality conflicts brought her the distrust and animosity of the Minister of State Security, Erich Schmidt. Despite her seeming loyalty to the Moscow faction and its cause, Beatrix in truth hated the DDR and placed humanity over East Germany's welfare, directly contradicting Irisdina, who prioritized the good of the DDR. Much like Irisdina, Beatrix had internalized Jürgen's ideals but had applied a much different interpretation of them. Beatrix's end goal hinged upon reinforcing the DDR and sacrificing it to slow down the BETA tide in the hopes of buying Europe more time. Ironically Iris, the rebel, was more patriotic than Beatrix, the enforcer of state authority. Quotes "For me, East Germany is a cage even bigger than the Brehme family. I'm not going to be at the mercy of my father nor will I become a tool for East Germany. If my father and the state want to treat me like a tool, then I'll make use of them as well." -Beatrix discusses her plight with Jürgen “We will grasp victory, in the name of the fatherland — even if we have to make the entire Neisse River run red with the blood of our countrymen.” -Beatrix rallying the Werewolves "In order to save humanity and this planet, I'll make an example of East Germany." -Beatrix telling Theodor her plans "Sooner or later, you will know…" "...the limitation of your dreams. Only under stasi dominion…only ideals like mine will bring hope to humanity." "——I shall be watching how it ends in Valhalla, with pleasure… " -Beatrix's last words after being fatally stabbed Category:Characters Category:Schwarzesmarken Category:TSFIA Category:Characters (Schwarzemarken)